Executive Ugly
'''Executive Ugly '''is the 4th episode of the 2nd season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Summary Spencer meets another Team Rocket Executive who is definitly not handsome! Story (Spencer, Jake, and Porygon are walking down a path) Spencer: Hey Porygon, can you speak Japanese? Porygon: (through trasnslator) Of course! 私は暗闇の中で濡れたジャガイモに踊る Jake: Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Porygon: (through translator) I don't have a mouth. Or a mother... Spencer: Woah, what's that? (points to a bridge) Jake: (sighs) That's the Bike Bridge. You need a bike to get across it, which means we have to go around. Do you happen to have a giant swimming Pokemon? Spencer: No! Jake: Well, my uncle runs a bridge that's left from here. It's way out of the way, but it's better than any other official bridges over this river... (About 6 hours later) Jake: Well here it is! (points to a wrecked bridge) Did I mention that he's not been taking care of it for 5 years? Spencer: I can try and use Snorlax's Blizzard to freeze the holes! Jake: Why can't I use Tangela and Bulbasaur to create vines to clog the holes? (A laser comes down and completely wrecks the bridge) Jake: Well either strategy won't work now. Hey who did that? ???: Hehehehe... Jake: (sigh) Is that the Pawniard Patrol again? ???: Those annoying group of ragtag Pokemon that attempted to raid one of our factories? Definitly not... Spencer: Are you Chef Miltank? ???: Just look up... Spencer: (gasp) It's Team Rocket! ???: You got that right! You may call me Team Rocket Executive Petrel! Spencer: You're another one of those Team Rocket E guys! And you're ugly! TRE Petrel: Anyways, G- Spencer: UUUUGLYYY! TRE Pertrel: Stop it. So, I came wh- Spencer: UUUUGLYYY! TRE Petrel: Stop it! Giovan- Spencer: UUUUGLYYY! TRE Petrel: STOP IT!! The leader of- Spencer: UUUUGLYYY! TRE Petrel: Say that one more time… Spencer: (quickly) Ugly! TRE Petrel: No more Mr. Nice Guy! The leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, wants you captured. He says that he thinks you are o- Spencer: UUUUGLYYY! TRE Petrel: Let's get straight to the part where I capture you then torture you over a long period of time. Go, Skuntank! Skuntank: Skun-tank! Spencer: Porygon, use Psychic! (Porygon shoots psychic waves, but nothing happens_ TRE Petrel: Yah right! Skuntank's a Dark type, so your Psychic type attacks do nothing! Use Hyper Beam! (Skuntank blasts a beam of pure energy) Spencer: Go Snorlax! (sends out Snorlax) Use Protect! Snorlax: Snoor! (turns white and takes no damage from the Hyper Beam) TRE Petrel: Skuntank, use Hyper Beam again! Spencer: Snorlax, use Hyper Beam! (The two Hyper Beams meet in the middle) Spencer: (sends out Charmeleon, Pidgeotto, and Scraggy) Use your moves! (Charmeleon uses Dragon Pulse, Pidgeotto uses Twister, Porygon uses SolarBeam, and Scraggy uses Focus Blast on the middle point of the Hyper Beams, creating a huge ball of energy) Skuntank: (is visually fatiged) Skuuuunn... TRE Petrel: Time for a little trick... Skuntank, use Reflect! Skuntank: Skun! (stops using Hyper Beam and puts a a shield of light) (The ball of energy bounces off and lands far away) Spencer: Charmeleon, use Fire Blast! Charmeleon: Chaar! (blasts a huge fireball at Skuntank) (Skuntank dodges, but it hits the helicopter) TRE Petrel: Abandon ship! (TRE Petrel and the pilot jump off the helicopter as it crashes onto a life raft) TRE Petrel: (withdraws Skuntank) This isn't the last of me… (almost gets eaten by a Wailmer) WAAH! (rows away frantically as the Wailmer chases him) Spencer: Well, how are we gonna get across? Porygon: (turns on translator) Watch… (uses Psychic to move the crashed helicopter in a way that it becomes a bridge) Jake: Good idea, but it's on fire! Wait… Go, Bulbasaur! (sends out Bulbasaur) Bulbasaur: Bulb! Jake: Use Sludge Bomb to put out that fire! Bulbsaur: Bulb-a! (shoots a purple ball of sludge that puts out the fire) (Spencer and Jake withdraw all their Pokemon and walk across the bridge) Spencer: Well that was easy... (The helicopter breaks down and lands into the river) Jake: Man, my uncle's gonna be so mad… Spencer: Let's go to Celadon City! Jake: Yeah, that's where my uncle lives... (Spencer and Jake walk on)Category:Episodes